Can't Stand The Light
by of-ferrets-and-weaselettes
Summary: A small tidbit of dialogue only that I wrote during class. I'm rating it T because of the way it can be interpreted at some points. DG romance.


"You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"That you're actually loved by someone."

"Like hell, Gin."

"You know I'm right."

"No, I don't. It's an obsession you have with me. Nothing more."

"Why is it so hard to believe that someone could love you?!?"

"I'm a Malfoy, I don't deserve to be loved."

"Everyone deserves to be loved."

"I don't WANT to be loved, especially by a blood-traitor like you!"

"I know you don't mean that."

"I mean that as heartily as I've meant anything in my life."

"Draco…how did we get here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We were happy for a time."

"We fooled around. That's it."

"So I'm just some great shag?"

"Probably the best, Red."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate it when you call me that. My name is Ginny."

"No, your name is Ginevra."

"I hate that almost as much as I hate Red."

"Well you just decided on your own that you can call me Draco. I never validated that that was okay. So if I'm Draco, you're Red."

"You like your name."

"But you're not supposed to say it."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not good enough to call me that."

"I can't believe you'd say something like that."

"Well, Red, I just did."

"There's something else. This isn't just you. There's something wrong and I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing wrong."

"I know you too well to think—"

"That's the problem! You don't know me at all! You think you do, but you don't."

"And why not?"

"Because you see me as some wonderful person, some lost angel trying to get back to the light. I hate the light, Ginny. I can't stand it. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because what's good and what's true isn't ever worth fighting for. Because it never wins in the end. I'd rather be on the winning side, and if that means the Dark Lord, it means the Dark Lord."

"You can't mean this."

"Yes, yes I can, and I do. I've taken the Mark, Ginny."

"No…"

"Yes, I did."

"You promised me you wouldn't do that."

"I had to. I wanted to. And I did. I broke the promise without a second thought."

"You never intended to keep it did you?"

"Truthfully, no, I didn't."

"Then why lead me on all this time if there wasn't something there? Tell me, Draco, you seem to have all the answers, why keep our relationship a secret, why hold me when we laid in bed, why kiss me tenderly, why do any of those things if all I am is a good shag?"

…

"Answer that, and I may believe you."

…

"Draco, will you at least say something. I know there's something more."

"Ginny?"

"You're whispering, what's wrong—"

"Gin, there's something that's going to happen. Something I've been secretly dreading, but I have to do it to go further in what I _want_ to do. You won't like it. You'll hate me for it, no matter what you say. My advice is that when the time comes, you give your relationship with Pothead a real chance instead of using him as a cover. You can have your precious Potter."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't explain, and even if I could, I wouldn't want to. Just know that this is ending now, because it has to."

"But Draco…I love you…that's never going to change……I thought you loved me, too."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do. I didn't want to admit it, but since you're so persistent."

"Draco…please, just kiss me already."

…

"Why do you…have to leave…me when…we just figured all this out?"

"This is wrong…I should be getting…away from you…"

"Don't……just don't leave me, Draco…"

…

"Please don't leave me."

"I have to. I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I've known it all along. I'm not yours to save, I'm not anyone's to save. I'm lost because I choose to be. One day, you'll learn to accept that, and I won't be your regret in times to come. You'll accept that I am what I am, and nothing will change that."

"What about when it's all over? When things settle down?"

"They'll never be over, Ginny."

"But if they do end…what then?"

"You'll marry Potter, most likely. I'll find some pure-blood of a good family, give her the family name, run my father's business."

"But…I don't want to marry him. I love _you_, Draco."

"Now you do. Then you won't. You can't."

"What if I waited for you? I can promise you that."

"No, you can't."

"I will. I will wait until this is all over, and when it is, I'll find you. I'm not giving up on our love this easily."

"I'm not about to make it any easier on you."

"I know."

"I need to leave now, Ginny."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know. But I have to. Let me leave, Ginny."

…

"Ginny, please don't cry."

…

"Gin, look at me."

…

"Kiss me, Gin."

………

"Goodbye, Draco."

"Bye, Red. Here's to never again."

"Wait…_Lumos!_"

"No, don't. I'm fine, I know my way around."

"But it's pitch black, it's so dark, you'll never see anything—"

"Can't stand the light, Red. It's better this way."

-

-

-

Yeah, random thing I came up with in class. Takes place last night Draco's at Hogwarts in HBP. Hope you like, and it's all up to the imagination as to where it takes place and how long these two have been together up till now. It was a different format, and I liked it. So yeah. Review, por favor!

— of-ferrets-and-weaselettes


End file.
